


Know Your Enemy

by wannabe_someone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: All hail our queen pepper potts-stark, Asexual Character, Asexual Michelle Jones, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, no beta we die like the heroes we are after iw and engame, this has feels ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_someone/pseuds/wannabe_someone
Summary: This has FFH spoilers, summary in notes





	Know Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I see their reaction after the mid credit scene in FFH also includes a headcanon about MJ
> 
> Title from Know Your Enemy by Green Day  
> I actually wrote this listening to their album 21st century breakdown

As he swung home, Peter wasn’t sure what to think of the news. Everywhere he went, people were yelling, calling him a murderer, saying he was evil. In particular, one douchebag muttered, soft enough for anyone without enhanced hearing to miss, but he could hear what he said. “Fucking muties… this is why they should be locked up. We’re in danger because of people like him.”

Peter had never heard anyone say anything that hurt more than the venom in those few sentences. When he got back to his apartment, all he wanted to do was sleep, but instead he was met by Happy at the door, looking tired and withdrawn, like he wanted nothing to do with this, but he was forced to. He seemed to be helping Aunt May pack up.

“Hey, Peter, you okay?”

Peter said yes, but it wasn’t quite the truth. Sure, he’d dodged the bottles that got thrown, the pepper spray in his face, the yells, the jeers. He was physically fine, but inside, he couldn’t process this, the betrayal. And he felt numb, like his emotions couldn’t keep up, so right now he was running on pure logic.

Aunt May pulled him into a tight hug right after Happy spoke, whispering in his ear, “I know you would never do this. And we can get through this together, right?” Then she pulled away. It broke Peter, seeing the tears in her eyes. He’d become Spider-Man to prevent anything like this happening to his family. But he couldn’t, he was now realizing. Happy’s gruff voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Look, kid, I know this is hard.”

Peter spun to face Happy, suddenly angry. He’d never dealt with anything like this, nobody had. But lashing out wouldn’t help anyone. He didn’t want to be like Harry in Order of the Phoenix, pushing everyone away. That never worked, he’d realized when May found out. He did need other people there. So he kept his temper under control.

“You need to pack up.” Happy sighed. He didn’t want to be doing this any more than Peter did. “Pepper thought, since they revealed your identity, you wouldn’t want to be here. She’s already getting together a legal team in case they decide to press charges or anything. For right now, though, you have an invitation, that cannot be refused, to Pepper and Morgan’s lake house. It’ll be safer, for all of you.”

The look he gave Aunt May after that last sentence was sickeningly sweet, but nothing compared to Betty and Ned. Then Happy went back to being all business.

“I’m going to get your aunt on the jet. Then I’ll come back to help you pack. And Peter,”, he added quietly, “I’m sorry you, your family, your friends, just... everyone has to go through this.” 

Peter went back to his room with one thought, and one thought running through his head. He smiled grimly, thinking that MJ was right, that objective truth really was dead.

He quickly just dumped all of his laundry into his suitcase, then packed his computer and everything else into his backpack. He thought that it was a good thing he’d just gotten back from his trip, everything he needed was still there. Then he climbed up to the roof, where the jet was waiting, and climbed on one of the orange leather chairs. The entire flight Aunt May held his hand. And when he got to the cabin on the lake, he went into his room, not noticing the Star Wars posters, the robots he’d made before the Blip, the Ironman themed bed, not realizing that this had been made for him, just wanting to sleep, even if this room made getting over Tony’s death just that much harder.

For the next week, he wasn’t allowed any contact with the rest of the world. He still had his phone, but he couldn’t respond to his friends worried texts. For that week, he slept, ate, and met with random lawyers and Pepper, who was trying to control the media shitstorm. And he didn’t go in the lab. It still reminded him too much of Tony. And for right now, he thought that Mr. Stark,  _ Tony, call him Tony _ , he corrected himself would hate him. He had all of this power, and they were still slaughtering him. He thought his mentor would be ashamed. And nothing anyone said would make him think otherwise.

It had been a week since Peter disappeared, and MJ was done with it. He still had his phone, and thank god for Ned. They’d hacked into his phone to see where he was and now MJ was there, right near the house he was staying in. MJ thought that it was time to get her friend back. She knew he was good. Everything about the video just seemed… wrong. The sense she’d had since she was younger, since she came out of that cocoon, since her family fell apart, the one that showed her, somehow, the truth and how, she’d realized, she could get people to be honest. And that’s what she wanted to tell Peter, even if it meant that she would have to tell him she was an Inhuman to do it. 

As she was walking, she was pulled out of her thoughts by a voice, saying “Michelle Jones, you aren’t welcome here.”

“I’m here to see Peter,” she yelled back.

The voice responded. “I will tell Peter that you are here. Don’t move.”

Peter woke up to pale, early morning light streaming through the window. “Friday, whas going on?” he said, still groggy. 

“I’m sorry to wake you Peter, but there is a girl, Michelle Jones, here to see you.”

Peter decided to get out of bed. He didn’t know what she would say, but he figured that it couldn’t be worse than what people were already saying. He put on shoes and went outside.

Peter walked up to her, and she didn’t know what to say, so she just went with a default “Hey dork.”

He smiled. “Hi, MJ.” It wasn’t enthusiastic though. She’d fallen in love for him because of his sweet, caring, optimistic personality. The problem with knowing the truth all the time was that she saw the worst in people, not the best, but when Peter was nice, it was real. She liked that about him. Looks didn’t matter, had never mattered to her. She just wanted to find a person, a truly nice person to fall in love with and date. Nothing else.

“Do you want to walk down to the lake?” he suggested.

“Sure, but only if anything weird happened there.”

“I swam in it once with Morgan. There’s a skeleton in there, a human one. It might be fake, but it’s still there,”

They walked in silence for a bit. Once they got to the edge of the lake, they sat down, and despite her nervousness, the words spilled out of MJ.

“I know you were telling the truth.”

Peter looked stunned, so she continued.

“I’m an Inhuman. It happened when I was 9 or 10, and ever since then, I know when people are lying and can get them to tell the truth.” She smiled, bitterly. “My dad couldn’t handle the truth, he’s not home most of the time, and when he is, he’s drunk, trying to ignore what I am. My mom was fine with her daughter being an Inhuman, but she’s always busy working, so she’s pretty distant. But she still cares. Since I can tell when people lie, I know that video was faked. So I believe you.”

Peter reached over and grabbed her hand. She liked that, the two of them touching. And before the video, the little time they had as a couple, she knew that was all she wanted.

Peter looked over at her.

“So what do we do now?”

“We take down the person who released the video, show everyone the real enemy. Together.”

MJ smiled back at him. They sat there, watching the sun rise, turning the lake and the sky beautiful shades of pink, orange, and gold. They did it together, then went back to the house to plan, to clear Peter’s name, knowing that both of them would always be there for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah  
> also i do hc that MJ's an inhuman if you want the proof me and my dad came up with its on my tumblr im on there at wannabe-someone
> 
> also anyone who's ace if this was horrible and offensive im sorry idk if im ace but ik i am attracted to people so idk i just know i couldn't care less about sex and don't want it and find the idea mildly weird


End file.
